Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Eternal Mechanism
by BloodredAi
Summary: By Arceus's decree, humans are gradually being reincarnated as Pokemon. One of them, now a Riolu, expresses much interest in the devices left behind by Legendaries and ancient civilizations... A worldbuilding focused 'fic taking place years after Super Mystery Dungeon.


Author's Note:  
-My first fic. Quality might be a bit awkward but should still be comprehensible. If there are any particularly troublesome bits, please, do let me know. Personally, the quiz drags on a bit despite how short it is, so I can understand wanting to skip it; it's not too important anyways.

* * *

_You people are...? I see._

_Welcome. This pathway is the link between our two worlds. Beyond this gateway, many new adventures and fresh experiences await your arrival._

_Before I let you through, you must answer the following questions._

_This quiz will be lengthier than usual, and your honesty will affect the result, so please answer them with an open heart._

_Are you ready?_

_...Then, let's begin._

_1\. How familiar are you with the Pokemon worlds?_

{Not as much as I'd prefer, and nowhere near as much as the most experienced individuals, but I'm still working from a solid foundation.}

_2\. Do you think it's important to always aim to be the best?_

{I'm not someone with that kind of ambition. Even so, there are times when 'good enough' simply isn't good enough for me...}

_3\. A test is coming up. How do you study for it?_

{I typically don't bother. Memory and context are usually enough to carry me through.}

_4\. Good news and bad news... Which one do you want to hear first?_

{Depends on context, but typically the bad news.}

_5\. Do you like to fight?_

{The answer to that... I suppose it'd lean closer to 'yes' than it would to 'no', but it's some shade of grey in between.}

_6\. You've been asked to do a difficult task. What will you do?_

{Whatever seems most likely to succeed, of course.}

_7\. A delinquent is harassing girl on a busy street. What do you do?_

{Same answer as the previous question, really. Help, but not recklessly.}

_8\. Do you prefer to be busy or have a lot of free time?_

{Busy. I just can't relax anymore if i'm not doing something.}

_9\. It's the summer holidays! Where would you like to go?_

{Home.}

_10\. Do you want to be famous?_

{Not really, no.}

_11\. You are suddenly locked in a pitch black room! What do you do?_

{Try to find a way out, or some other solution to the problem.}

_12\. Once you've decided something, do you see it through to the end?_

{Not as often as i'd like.}

_13\. Do you occasionally consider yourself dull and overly cautious?_

{Mmm, yeah.}

_14\. You discover a beat up looking treasure chest in some ruins. What do you do?_

{Open it.}

_15\. Someone calls you "Weird but funny". How does that make you feel?_

{Uh huh. Right. No comment.}

_16\. If you saw someone doing something bad, could you scold them?_

{I've done such before, and I'll do it again if necessary.}

_17\. It's a weekend, but nobody will play with you... what do you do?_

{Surf the internet, typically, but I suppose that isn't really an option anymore, hm?}

_18\. Are you male, or female?_

{Doesn't really matter.}

_19\. What would you look for in a partner? Someone cool, or someone cute?_

{For better or worse, I'm a sucker for cuteness.}

_Alright._

_You seem to be... a calm individual, if a bit prone to sass._

_Somewhat of a loner, with a relaxed outlook on life._

_You can be brave when necessary, and are perhaps a bit too honest for your own good..._

_Someone like you should be..._

* * *

It was almost sunset... Team Blitz's mission in the Blizzard Island felt like it had taken days, but time in Mystery Dungeons had always been sketchy. They probably hadn't been in there for more than a couple of hours. With Lapras's help, they'd be back to the Guild in time for dinner if nothing unusual...

"Hey, Partner, Lapras. Do you see that a bit to the northeast of us, in the water there?"

The daydreaming Quilava was snapped out of her thoughts by her team leader, the energetic Pikachu who'd been her best friend all these years. It was a bit hard to see, but...

"Is that... a Pokemon floating around? They don't seem to be a water type, not one I've ever seen anyways."

"I see it as well. Should I take us closer?"

"Yes, please do."

* * *

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!"

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?"

"The footprints are Team Blitz! The footprints are Team Blitz! They seem to be carrying someone with them."

"You two are late! Hope you have a good explanation for this!"

* * *

"So... you found this Riolu unconscious, floating in the middle of the Sea of Wonders, on your way back from your mission. Is that correct, Ryza?"

"Yes, Chatot, sir. We haven't been able to wake him up, either." _The Quilava sighed, glad her partner was handling the client, a grass type naturally afraid of the fire sprouting from Ryza's back._ "We were out of Chestos and Heal Seeds, and an Oran didn't seem to really do anything. Hope we don't have to go fetch that old Hypno from Mount Travail..."

"Hmm, we'll see in the morning. For now, they can use one of the guest rooms."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Author's Note #2  
-So, we've met Ryza of Team Blitz and her team leader, Flux, who hasn't had much screentime. We've arrived at Wigglytuff's Guild. How many years is this after Super? Good question. The Drowzee who served as Team Pokepals' first outlaw and later became a good guy has evolved, Chatot's still here, as is Wigglytuff who hasn't appeared yet, and the guild has been expanded. Yes, Team Pokepals saving the world twice will be canon to this fic, as will the events of Super once i'm more familiar with them. We have a mysterious Riolu found adrift in the ocean without so much as a raft to suggest where they came from or why. Who else will we meet, I wonder...?

Incidentally, I plan to have a worldbuilding excerpt at the beginning of each chapter. I suppose you could count the personality test as the prologue's, if you really wanted to...


End file.
